Short Stories From Minecraft Kingdom
by uniqueUsername1024
Summary: Once upon a time . . . no, that's not it. In a galaxy far, far away . . . still not feeling it. It was a dark and stormy night . . . most certainly not. Okay, I'm just going to jump into it: This is a collection of short stories of all genres that take place in a futuristic Minecraft world called Minecraft Kingdom that has massive civilizations. I hope you enjoy!


**Top 10 Things To Do In The Nether**

So, you are planning to go on a trip to Minecraft Kingdom's "Most Popular Vacation Spot" voted 3 years in a row: the Nether. You've heard, of course, all of these activities but you realize there isn't a single concise guide on what to do. I found myself in this exact situation and realized that I could make a good guide. Counting down to my all-time favorite thing to do in the Nether, here is my list for you on what to see or do on your vacation. (I have included a Danger Rating from 1, which is family-friendly, to 5, which is highly dangerous, using the Basic Nether Guide, which is a hard read if you don't know the terminology but a fascinating one if you do.)

 **#10: Go On A Mining Expedition**

You can either go free-mining in a licensed area or on a guided tour of a cave. The best part of this is that whatever you mine, you keep, whether it's quartz shards, netherrack, or glow- stone dust. Children are not allowed and there are strict regulations on tools and armor, but if you don't break them, it can be a blast that takes Overworld style mining to a new level! It has a small amount of danger because of lava and the possibility of hostile mobs spawning. Danger Rating: 2/5

 **#9: Take A Tour Of A Nether-Wart Farm**

Nether Wart farms have grown from small strips of soul sand with lava running between them manually tended by a farmer to huge redstone contraptions with pistons, hoppers, item elevators, and more. Taking a tour of these huge, complex contraptions is a very compelling opportunity for any redstone enthusiast. You can take anything from a brief overview to a complex look at their history and how they've been influenced by Overworld farming companies. Danger Rating: 1/5

 **#8: Nether Portal Art**

With the relatively recent invention of All-Size Portals, you can now do Portal Art! You can build a Nether Portal of any size and shape, then place obsidian blocks directly in front of it and create the optical illusion of a custom-shaped portal! Danger Rating: 1/5

 **#7: Explode-A-Bed**

Explode-A-Bed is an exciting opportunity where you are supplied a bed imported straight from the Overworld and never slept in. You are given full diamond armor with enchantments and a golden apple, enough to protect you from the bed's explosion, and get to place a bed anywhere you would like in a 20-block-by-20-block area that is covered in obsidian along with a little bit of netherrack inside of it to blow up just for fun. Then you sleep in it and, well, BOOM! Because this does involve potentially deadly explosions, though it is safety-proofed, the danger rating is required to be higher than 1. Danger Rating: 2/5

 **#6: Go On A Lava Cruise**

There is obviously a LOT of lava in the Nether, and there are at least as many companies that offer cruises on lava it as there are lakes of the stuff. You get into a breach-proof obsidian boat and enjoy some of the finest Nether-wart pie that you'll find anywhere. You'll be taking in the sights of sparking, burning lava and getting to bask in its warmth, all the while sitting safely on the boat. This is a must on the schedule of any family headed for the Nether. Most importantly (to some), these cruises have been declared safe by numerous experts and have a mortality rate of zero. However, because of the involvement of lava, the danger rating is required to be higher than one. Danger Rating: 2/5

 **#5: Go "Stream-Surfing" On A Lava-Fall**

If you've always been drawn to the water, give this extreme activity a try! The Nether version of waterfall canoeing is a boatless type called "stream-surfing" and it is a thrill ride like no other. This may seem dangerous, and it is! The "canoe" is shaped more like a surfboard and is made out of 3 blocks of obsidian. There is a low mortality rate, but there still is one. If respawning is a hassle for you, I wouldn't recommend this. But if you don't have young children in tow and you have a personal portal near your bed in the Overworld, or an all-access pass for the public portals, then this is going to be perfect for you! Danger Rating: 3/5

 **#4: Netherrack Parkour**

One of the most dangerous things on this list, the goal of Netherrack Parkour is to jump from one burning block of netherrack to the other over lava, attempting to reach a diamond without being killed. Few people, all of them parkour experts, have ever survived it, but I speak from experience when I say it is very fun, and usually funny, to try! This is also part of the Parkour Masters Challenge, which spans all three dimensions and is for serious parkour lovers. Danger Rating: 5/5

 **#3: Bedrock-Climbing**

Simply standing at the edge of the Nether, staring at the great wall of bedrock that encloses the entire dimension, is an awe-inspiring sight. But even more thrillingly amazing is climbing it. This is not an officially guided activity; just something the locals have perfected and tourists trip over themselves to try. There is a line marking where you can safely climb to, however, falling once you've reached it could cause death. For those who don't want to respawn back in the Overworld, especially families with children who haven't been taught how to do it properly yet, this might not be recommended. But for daredevils who get a thrill out of parkour, this is the ultimate tourist destination. Danger Rating: 3/5

 **#2: Eat At The "Warts Through The Ages" Factory**

Bring the whole family to this amazing restaurant for a great time! Unlike most restaurants, there isn't a menu. Instead, you are put into a "Dining Group" with your family and eat various samples of meals made of Nether Wart in chronological order throughout history. You will get to see how these foods have evolved throughout the ages. There is a short play with each dish that gives some insight into the history of that time period. Danger Rating: 1/5

 **#1: Stay The Night In A Nether Fortress**

By far the most fun thing on this list, as well as mostly family-friendly staying the "night" in a Nether Fortress is challenging, exciting, a chance to interact with other species and cultures, and even harvest your own nether wart to take home as a souvenir! However, it is illegal to cultivate this nether wart due to very tight regulations on interdimensional resources. I advise booking a room ahead of time if you want one, as they are very popular. It is a challenge to stay the night because it can be dark and scary (though harmless) there, but if you do, you receive a gold ingot titled "I STAYED THE NIGHT IN A NETHER FORTRESS!" along with an item frame to proudly display it in back home. (This ingot is not legal currency.) You can interact with the Nether People that live there, most of whom have various displays about their culture scattered throughout the Nether Fortress, and with other species, such as Blazes, Magma Cubes, and Wither Skeletons. The ones who inhabit the fortress have become much kinder and more friendly than those in the days of First Steve, Our First Founder and First Alex, Our Second Founder. You might even make a friend; I did, and we still send each other Book'N'Quills on a regular basis! Danger Rating: 2/5


End file.
